Hypnotic oneshot
by Hopes Eyes
Summary: What happens when beasties play with hypno thingys? Well, it's not G rated that's for sure :P. *A little fluffy/ corny bbxrae story reuploaded (notify me of any mistakes this was reuploaded in a rush)


Hey, this is a quick fluffy story just because.

Hypnotic (One Shot)

DISCLAIMER-I Don't Own the Teen Titans

Stretched out comfortably on the common room sofa, Beast Boy yawned, dangling a silver necklace with a whirling black and white center, back and forth and back and forth it swung like a pendellum.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked in her typical dry tone trudging into the room, one eye still half closed, the other blinking back the remnants of sleep. Her usually well kept mane layed in a tangled birds nest ontop of her head.

"Sup Rae Rae!" Beast Boy instantly perked up causing her brows to bump together.

"Don't call me that."

"What about Rae then?"

"NO."

"Rachie?"

"Don't start with me this morning Beast Boy. I'm not feeling genorous today."

She sat down beside him rubbing her temples. "You guys kept me up all night with that rediculous party. Now I have a headache."

Beast Boy only gave Raven a seconds worth of attention before he'd taken to his whirling necklace again. This time he focused intently on the center, his gaze swaying along with it.

Brows now snuggling up against one another, Raven leaned infront of him, snatching

it from the air.

"You have until the count of three to explain the stupid necklace."

"Huh?" Beast Boy shook his head.

Ravens eyes narrowed into thin slits and he gulped.

"Eh he he, uh" He rubbed the back of his neck. " Oh yeah, the necklace, right," He laughed. "I was trying to figure out how this hypno thingy works."

"Hypno thingy? You mean hypnotism, and it's not gonna work. Well, I mean I've never seen it work except for those times we went up against Mad Mod and even then it pretty much only worked on you."

"HEY!"

"Where'd you get this thing anyway?"

Raven held it up to the light, flipping it over a few times in her hand.

Beast Boy quickly waved at Cyborg and Robin who had just walked in before turning back to her shrugging. " I was in the mall headed to the arcade and this weird guy was doing a demonstration. He pulled a girl out of the crowd and started waving the hypno thing in front of her," Beast Boy snatched the necklace from Raven and dangled it infront of her allowing it to sway gently back and forth. "Like this."

Raven's pupil's began to dialate as she stared distantly into the center of the whirling necklace.

"Hey guys whatcha doin'?" Cyborg sprung up beside them with Robin close behind.

"I was just telling Raven about this hypno thingy I bought at the mall. The weird guy I bought it from used it to hypnotize this hot girl into thinking she was his girlfriend." Beast Boy snickered. "He just kept dangling it infront of her and mumbling, you are my girlfriend, you are my girlfriend and dude two seconds later she was all over him. Awesome right!" His eyebrows did a little jig.

Both Cyborg and Robin dawned bored expressions.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Cyborg grumbled.

"Uh yeah Beast Boy, I hate to tell you this, but everyone knows hypnoticism doesn't work," said Robin. "Raven's into all that magic stuff and she probably told you the same thing."

He turned to Raven looking for a response, but she merely stared back at him like a mindless drone.

"What's with her?" Cyborg asked, raising a brow.

Beast Boy shrugged.

Suddenly Starfire came bursting through the door with a smile spanning from ear to ear.

"FRIENDS! WE'VE JUST BEEN INVITED TO DO THE BARBEQUING! " She squeeled, doing a few aircartwheels. "WE MUST HURRY IT STARTS AT 8!"

"Dudes that means we only have an hour to get there!" Beast Boy added.

Immediately abandoning the necklace, he got up to follow the others, but then he turned and noticed Raven hadn't moved..

"Come on Raven! I know you don't like parties, but this time you're going, even if I have to drag you there myself!"

He marched right back to the couch, pouting at her.

"Are you coming wit- WAAAHHH!" He yelped as she leaped into his arms, her arms draped tightly around his neck.

"Anywhere you go is where I want to be Beastie Boo." She cooed softly into his ear, rustling his baby hairs.

"Uuuuh." His stomach did several somersaults. "Are you feeling ok Rae?"

She perked up, "Of course, why wouldn't I, you're here."

"Uh well... okaay... he uh... uh."

Realizing she was still in his arms he quickly set her down, walking backwards towards the exit slowly.

"Beast Boy you rea-Ow, What are you doing!" Robin glared, knocking heads with the green teen as he attempted to walk back into the common room.

"Dude! It's Raven!" Beast Boy drew his lips back in a exaggerated grimace. "Something's wrong with her. I think she's sick or something. Better check her for rabies. It sneaks up on people... I would know."

Robin pushed him out of the way, rolling his eyes. "You're acting childish and you're going to make us late. Finish getting ready. Everyone else is already waiting out in the T Car."

"Fine," he agreed, quickly running off with Raven casually following behind. Robin just shook his head.

A fire blazed and popped four feet into the night sky with several Titans huddled around. Aqualad kneeled infront, wringing his dripping locks, while Bumble Bee sat beside him wringing her hair as well. Yawning, she stretched out lazily, reclining on her elbows, and proping her feet up against his thigh.

Robin, Cyborg, Mas y Minos, and Speedy sat across from them, in a circle, each with a small stack of white, red, and green chips.

"Who's dealer?"

Robin perked up, wearing a smug grin.

"Oh no spikey midget, you were dealer last time, I get to be dealer."

"You cheat!"

"I don't cheat!" Cyborg snarrled.

Mas y Minos, whispered something in Spanish and then, like a flash, the chips were all in place, and the cards dealt. Minos stood with his hands on his hips wearing a green visor, signaling for Speedy to play his hand.

"Alright, Alright! Pushy!" Speedy sneered, flipping his hand. "I'm splitting."

"Feelin ballsy are we." Robin smirked, watching as Minos dealt Speedy two more cards face down.

Minos then turned to Robin, waiting for him to make a move. He glanced at his hand mummbling a string of curses under his breath, when Kid Flash rushed to his side.

"Ouch, that sucks man, better luck next time."

Robin barred his teeth, opening his mouth to speak, but Kid Flash jumped in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-"

"Aggh!" Robin snarrled.

Cyborg and Speedy exchanged amused smirks.

"Starting off with a hand that bad...man, this is definitely not your night."

"SHUT UP WALLY!" Robin snapped, his head growing three times its normal size.

Starfire, Jinx, Argent, and Batgirl all shot curious glances his direction, then began to giggle.

Jinx picked at her nails and rolled her eyes.

"God your boyfriend can be such a cry baby."

"Ugh," Starfire sighed. "He is not my 'boyfriend' ." She used her fingers to make air quotes. "But yes, I agree, Robin can act very similar to a crying infant."

"NO I'M NOT GONNA SURRENDER WALLY SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The girls all glanced back in the guy's direction to see Robin with his lips poked out and Flash continuing to offer unwanted suggestions, while Cyborg, Speedy, and Mas laughed hysterically.

"Priceless." Argent smirked, pulling a sticky charred marshmellow from it's skewer.

"HEEEY! It's time to get this party started!" A tiny green speck called out from off in the distance. When he got closer they could see a stereo ontop of his shoulder. Cranking up the volume to defeaning heights, he bobbed and shimmied, making his way around the bonfire.

Robin and a few of the other guy's grimaced, folding their arms, and pouting.

"Yeah dancing, not my thing." Robin grumbled, but across the fire he caught Starfire beckoning him with her eyes. Sadly, a guy never had the last say in these types of situations, even if said guy was the leader.

"Excuse me," Star sprung to her feet snatching Robin up from the card game. He slumped as she pulled him to his feet, but it was no use, she was just too dang strong.

"I'll get you for this." He growled at Beast Boy who merely grinned. "EVERYBODY DANCE!" He shouted two steping.

"I'm in!" Argent jumped up, knocking hips with Jinx and Batgirl who had also joined in.

Cyborg, who was doing the robot, turned to Robin.

"Hey, what happened to Raven? I haven't see much of her since we got here."

"That's a good question. She was hanging out with Beast Boy last I saw."

"Hey Beast Boy, You seen Ra-"

"Raven?"

The empath waded into the party wearing a dark blue string bikini that barely covered her goods. Cradled in her arms was a large bocay of bright red roses.

Nearly everyone had turned to stare, except Beast Boy who still had his eyes closed, bobbing and trying to moon walk in the sand. Slowly she slinked up behind, planting a delicate kiss on his cheek, which made him jump. His cheeks went scarlet as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Raven? Wha- wha- What's going on? Why'd you- Did you just? You totally just! Duudde?"

"Awww SHOOOT!" Cyborg broke into a hysterical fit of laughter, followed by Robin, and the rest of the group.

This of course only caused Beast Boy's cheeks to darken in color until he was no longer green, but a muddy brown.

"HA THE GREEN BEENS TURNING BROWN!"

"These are for you." Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor as Raven handed him the roses. Raven took this opportunity to kiss him for real, sliding him some tongue. His eyes went wide with shock, pupils dialating comedically. He was going to stop breathing, this was it! He would die before the age of eighteen and he'd never live to become a comedian, or own an all tofu restraunt, or, or. Well, he sighed, if he had to go this was definitely the way. He fell back, slumping lifelessly in her arms, grinning as she pressed her scantily clad chest against his cheek.

"Uggh, uggggh!" He moaned dramatically as Raven snuggled him lovingly, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"This is getting...strange." Robin concluded.

"Yeah, Raven's acting."

Everyone was staring at her as she fanned Beast Boy.

"Like she's in love or something." Added Cyborg.

"Come on baby! Get up." She cradled a faint Beast Boy in her arms.

"I think I need mouth to mouth again!"

"OKAY! OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cyborg marched over and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Sorry Raven, but your over stimulating the green bean. He's enjoying this too much."

Robin and the rest of the party merely shook their heads.

* * *

"I swear I didn't mess with her spell books or anything! She just went all-" He made googley eyes and duck lips, "And jumped all over me!"

He rubbed his chin. "Maybe it's that knew cologne I bought," he raised his arm, sniffing himself. "Chicks love this stuff."

Robin and Cyborg folded their arms over their chest, unconvinced.

"You mean odor of skunk!" Cyborg shook his head. "Get serious, Raven would never go for you. Robin, maybe, I've actually considered that one several times."

Robin raised a brow.

"But you," Cyborg continued, "That's about as likely as Slade turning himself in."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Beast Boy pouted, "What's wrong with me!"

Throwing up his arms in protest, he began to go off on one of his tangents.

"Ah ah ah," Cyborg rose up off the couch. "Before you say one word let's note that a) you throw temper tantrums like a 5 year old, b) Your room smells like rancid socks, c) Your obsessed with tofu, d) You can't dance-"

"I dance!"

"Not well," Robin cut in, remember the last party we threw...

Beast Boy's ears wilted.

"I rest my case." said Cyborg.

"Dudes, I didn't ask her to like me. How do you explain that kiss!"

Robin sighed. "We're still trying to figure it out Beast Boy. Hopefully Starfire and Bee are having more luck getting to the bottom of things than we are.

"Are you sure you do not have the rabies?" Starfire inspected Raven's arm for teeth marks.

"No." Raven glarred at her.

"But, you are not acting like the Raven we have become so used to. This Raven would never Oober

Nack with friend Beast Boy, he is too stupid, yes?"

"Hey! Watch what you say about my boyfriend!"

Raven's eyes glowed with white energy, her hands balled into fists, as she sprung to her feet.

"EASY, EASY GIRL!" Bee jumped up to restrain her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "No one's trying to insult Beast Boy. We're just trying to figure out if you bumped your head or something."

Raven snarrled, pushing both Bee and Starfire out of the way as she broke through Starfire's bedroom door.

"Raven! Raven where are you going!" Starfire called after her as she stormed off to the common room.

She arrived to see Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy discussing the next Mega Monkey's release. A devilish grin played across her face when she locked eyes with Beast Boy, who let out a girlish squeel."

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He yelped, clawing at the couch as Raven snatched him by his feet, pulling him out the door.

"It's the cologne guys, I swear it's the cologne!"


End file.
